Sam Anderson
|yearsactive = 1980-present }} Sam Anderson is best known for his roles on Perfect Strangers, Growing Pains, Angel, ER, and Lost. Biography Sam Anderson is a graduate of the University of North Dakota in Grand Forks. During the 1970s, Sam taught drama at Antelope Valley College in Lancaster, California. Sam holds advanced degrees in Theatre, American Literature and Creative Writing. He is also a member of the Mystery Writers of America. On Criminal Minds Anderson portrayed Doctor Rawlings on the Season Four episode "House on Fire". Filmography *American Woman (2018) - Raymond Turner *Song of Back and Neck (2018) - Unknown Character *This Is Us (2017) - Judge Walter Crowder *Maybe Someday (2017) - Douglas Donnelly *Doubt (2017) - Judge Jonah Porter *Ouija: Origin of Evil (2016) - Mr. Browning *Sixty-Five Drive (2016) - John *Do You Take This Man (2016) - Steven *Damien (2016) - Professor Igor Reneus *Bones - 2 episodes (2014) - Hugo Sanderson *Chasing Life - 2 episodes (2014) - Gerald Rayburn *Grimm - 2 episodes (2014) - Rolek Porter *Castle (2014) - Principal Duncan *Justified - 9 episodes (2013-2014) - Lee Paxton *Devil's Due (2014) - Father Thomas *Dallas - 2 episodes (2013) - Doctor David Gordon *Scandal (2012) - Melvin Feen *Breaking the Girls (2012) - Professor Nolan *NCIS: Los Angeles (2012) - Senator Dick Osborne *Men at Work (2012) - James Wilson *Harry's Law (2012) - Judge William Rothman *3, 2, 1... Frankie Go Boom (2012) - Chris *Work It (2012) - Doctor Keith Sorenson *Hawaii Five-0 (2012) - Owen Sutherland *Water for Elephants (2011) - Mr. Hyde *NCIS (2010) - Walter Carmichael *Memphis Beat (2010) - Councilman Orland *Lost - 21 episodes (2005-2010) - Bernard Nadler *The Forgotten (2010) - Train Driver *Criminal Minds - "House on Fire" (2009) TV episode - Doctor Rawlings *Grey's Anatomy (2009) - Michael Whitman *Leverage (2009) - Henry Retzing *Conspiracy (2007) - Unknown Character *ER - 20 episodes (1994-2007) - Doctor Jack Kayson *K-Ville (2007) - Mr. Dubois *CSI: NY (2006) - Doctor Richards *Dirty Habit (2006) - Bishop *Cold Case (2006) - Ted Robinson *Touched (2005) - Doctor Reynolds *Medium (2005) - Doctor Eliot Peterson *Malcolm in the Middle (2005) - Police Commissioner *Inner Demon (2005) - Harry *Boston Legal (2005) - Walter Fife *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) - Doctor Mercer *50 Ways to Leave Your Lover (2004) - George *Married to the Kellys - 21 episodes (2003-2004) - Bill Kelly *Secret Santa (2003) - Mr. Gibson *Miracles (2003) - Cinda's Father *The Commission (2003) - Doctor Robert Shaw *Boomtown - 2 episodes (2003) - Scott Dawson *Without a Trace (2003) - Congressman Whitehurst *Judging Amy (2003) - Gordon Kirby *Presidio Med (2002) - Andy Sloan *CSI: Miami (2002) - Scott Sommer *Pasadena - 3 episodes (2002) - Doctor Paul Darwell *Wolf Lake (2002) - Arthur Van Halen *Family Law (2002) - Carlisle Tucker *The Court (2002) - White House Counsel Reinhart *Everybody Loves Raymond (2002) - Special Agent Thomas Garfield *Slackers (2002) - Charles Patton *The Chronicle (2002) - Doctor Emmanuel Fickas *First Monday (2002) - Kristen Bremerton's Attorney *JAG (2001) - Consulate General Raymond Dart *Emergency Room: Code Red (2001) - Doctor Journey (voice) *The Fighting Fitzgeralds (2001) - Judge Flanagan *Angel - 7 episodes (2000-2001) - Holland Manners *The Distance (2000) - John Harrison *The Shangri-la Café (2000) - The Man *The West Wing (2000) - John LaSalle *Diagnosis Murder - 3 episodes (1994-2000) - Doctor Hjortsberg/Ernie Pitt *Perfect Game (2000) - Steven *Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place (2000) - Doctor Harvey *The Independent (2000) - Ed *Any Day Now (1999) - Unknown Character *Sonic Impact (1999) - Alex Holmes *Profiler (1999) - Ken Harker *NetForce (1999) - Fox *Ally McBeal (1999) - Mark Harrison *Fantasy Island (1998) - Mr. Gable *Friends (1998) - Doctor Harad *Permanent Midnight (1998) - Doctor Olsen *Prey - 2 episodes (1998) - Doctor Ian Copeland *The X-Files (1998) - Leamus *From the Earth to the Moon - 2 episodes (1998) - Thomas Paine *Chicago Hope (1998) - Howard Sherwood *The Pentagon Wars (1998) - Congressman #2 *After the Game (1997) - Jimmy Walsh *The Pretender (1997) - Doctor Curtis *Rugrats (1997) - Salesman/Announcer (voice) *Fame L.A. (1997) - Larry Peters *The Visitor (1997) - Army General *The Sleepwalker Killing (1997) - Roth Lane *Sunset Beach - 2 episodes (1997) - Doctor Anthony Moulton (uncredited) *The Jeff Foxworthy Show (1997) - Mr. Hertford *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (1996) - Imperial Officer #6 (voice) *Millennium (1996) - Agent Jack Pierson *Boston Common - 7 episodes (1996) - President Wesley Butterfield *High Incident (1996) - Gulliksen *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1996) - Farrig/Kid #1 (voice) *The Cape (1996) - Kevin Davis *Norma Jean & Marilyn (1996) - Doctor (uncredited) *Nowhere Man (1996) - The Man *Innocent Victims (1996) - Unknown Character *The Man Next Door (1996) - Dwight Cooley *Murder, She Wrote - 4 episodes (1993-1996) - Dan the Electrician/Stuart Himes/Neil Fraser/Ethan Stevens *Live Shot - 13 episodes (1995) - Marvin Seaborne *Pointman (1995) - Phil Lettamar *Picket Fences - 7 episodes (1992-1995) - FBI Agent Donald Morrell *The Puppet Masters (1994) - Culbertson *Thunder Alley (1994) - Mr. Riley *Forrest Gump (1994) - Principal *The Stand - 3 episodes (1994) - Whitney Horgan *The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. (1994) - Simon Wolfe *Confessions: Two Faces of Evil (1994) - Father Dominic *In the Heat of the Night (1994) - Drew Ward *Melrose Place - 2 episodes (1993) - Agent Hill *Danger Theatre (1993) - Andre the Gourmet *Home Free (1993) - Unknown Character *A Place to Be Loved (1993) - Judge Thomas Kirk *L.A. Law - 4 episodes (1991-1993) - Deputy District Attorney Bill Graphia *Jake and the Fatman (1992) - Arnie Crane *Perfect Strangers - 37 episodes (1986-1992) - Sam Gorpley/Harrison Harper *Memoirs of an Invisible Man (1992) - Chairman of the House Committee *Growing Pains - 13 episodes (1986-1992) - Principal Willis Dewitt *The New WKRP in Cincinnati (1992) - Floyd Castro *Married People (1991) - Beiderman *Uncle Buck - 2 episodes (1990-1991) - Kroger *Dark Angel (1990) - Warren *Alien Nation (1989) - Thomas Edison *Hooperman (1989) - Doctor Lazlo *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1989) - Assistant Manager *21 Jump Street (1988) - Dan Finger *Critters 2 (1988) - Mr. Morgan *Buck James (1987) - Elias Turner *La Bamba (1987) - Mr. Ludwig *The Charmings (1987) - Dr. Peters *What's Happening Now! (1987) - Ingraham *Cagney & Lacey (1987) - Mike *The Golden Girls (1986) - Meyer *You Again? (1986) - Judge *Rowdies (1986) - George Modell *Valerie (1986) - Customer *Hardcastle and McCormick (1986) - Teddy Peters *Eye to Eye (1985) - Walter Briggs *Simon & Simon (1985) - Ellis *Newhart (1985) - Larry's Supporter *Hunter (1985) - Vinny Cochran *Tales from the Darkside (1985) - Dr. Synapsis *Dallas - 2 episodes (1985) - Inspector Frank Howard *Movers & Shakers (1985) - Ray Berg *Magnum, P.I. (1985) - Ray Jones *Hotel (1985) - Lon Schaeffer *Hill Street Blues (1984) - Kenny Sterling *E/R (1984) - Mr. Dobbs *Mama Malone - 11 episodes (1984) - Stanley *T.J. Hooker (1984) - Leo Santee *Blue Thunder (1984) - Benjamin Kelty *Policewoman Centerfold (1983) - Druggist *Remington Steele (1983) - Store Manager *Murder 1, Dancer 0 (1983) - Paul Iberville *Gloria (1983) - Mr. Copley *St. Elsewhere (1983) - Mr. McGrath *The Tragedy of King Lear (1982) - Duke of Albany *Airplane II: The Sequel (1982) - Man in White *WKRP in Cincinnati - 4 episodes (1979-1981) - Rex Erhardt/Special Agent Berwick/Mr. Anderson/Mason Noble *The Stockard Channing Show (1980) - Arnold *The Swap (1979) - Paul *Police Story (1978) - Jacques 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors